


there you are

by everythingistemporary



Series: peter parker/michelle jones one-shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, admitting feelings, awkward petermj, thEYRE SO IN LOVE HELP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingistemporary/pseuds/everythingistemporary
Summary: Peter gets hurt and comes to Michelle's window.





	there you are

**Author's Note:**

> another petermj one-shot!! it’s based on a prompt written by my very good friend michaela, thank you so much for this wonderful idea!! hope you all enjoy, sorry i don’t post as much as i should be for being such a new account. i love y'all! as always, feel free to leave constructive criticism and maybe some kudos <3

It started out a normal Saturday night; Michelle was alone in her bed eating hot cheetos and watching Orange is the New Black, and everything was perfectly right until she heard an urgent knock on her bedroom window. Her pulse quickened as she rushed over to open her blinds, revealing a very beat-up Peter on her fire escape.

“Oh god, Peter!” MJ breathed out as she lifted the window, then the screen, and pulled him through.

“Hey, MJ,” Peter coughed weakly.

“What happened?” MJ asked frantically as she helped Peter to her bed.

“Do I really look that bad?” Peter joked, attempting a laugh, which really just came out as a wheeze.

“Peter...” Michelle said, desperate look in her big brown eyes. “Now’s not exactly the time for jokes, is it?”

“It’s always the time for jokes, MJ,” he replied, exasperated.

“Okay, seriously, spider boy. what the hell happened to you?” She was growing frustrated, but that’s how Peter knew she cared.

“Oh, you know, just the usual. robbery, big scary guys, I was outnumbered, not a big deal. Really,” Peter joked once again, but Michelle could feel the gravity in his voice. “Probably a broken rib or two. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before. Plus, it’ll heal on its own pretty soon,” Peter said, but this time, his eyes looked sad. 

“What do you need?” MJ asked, voice thick with concern.

“I think just a bandaid or two and maybe a change of clothes and I’ll be good as new,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, seems doable,” Michelle sighed as she stood up to grab a first aid kit. She always kept a few in her room for nights like this. Peter had shown up at her apartment before, but it was never this bad.

Hurrying back, MJ dug around for some alcohol and a q-tip. She sat back down on her bed to face Peter as she tentatively brought the q-tip in her hand to the cut on his forehead. Peter winced slightly as she cleaned it, trying not to catch his eyes. that would be awkward, considering she was practically in love with him and had convinced herself he didn’t feel even close to the same way.

“Sorry,” MJ apologized as she cringed. “I’m almost done, I promise.” Peter nodded in response. After she cleaned him up, she peeled a bandaid lose from its wrapper and placed it gently over his cut.

After she was done, she got back up hastily, trying to prevent an uncomfortable moment from taking place.

“Are you okay with some sweatpants and a really big t-shirt?” MJ asked Peter, scrunching her face up a little.

“Whatever you have is greatly appreciated, MJ,” Peter replied with a new level of seriousness, staring at her with those goddamn hypnotizing eyes of his.

“Yeah, okay.” Michelle rummaged through her drawers, eventually pulling out something that might fit peter. She tossed the clothes on the bed. “I- I’ll just be right out in the hall. Holler if you think you’re dying.”

“Thanks,” Peter replied, smiling softly. She loved the way he smiled.

MJ slipped out of her room, closing the door softly behind her. Not even two seconds later, she heard a sharp wince, followed by “MJ?” Her eyes shut tight in defeat as she replied “Yeah?” Things were about to get messy.

“Hate to do this, but I can't exactly, um, get dressed.” Oh god. MJ was screwed.

“Um, okay. Do you, like, want me to help?” She turned her head, talking through the door.

“Uh..... I guess?” Michelle hesitantly opened the door at the response, revealing a nearly-naked peter, standing there in his boxer shorts. A blush grew on MJ’s face at the sight. “I tried to get the sweatpants on but I can't really bend down all that well.” Peter’s face was red now too.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Michelle to focus, as she was using all her brainpower to look at anything else but peter’s bruised yet flawless-looking abdomen.

She traipsed over to him, wondering how in hell she was going to manage this. 

“Uh, sorry,” MJ mumbled, fumbling with the sweatpants she had gotten for him as she squatted and almost lost her balance, catching herself on peter.

He tried to reach down; it was incredibly uncomfortable just standing there watching MJ attempt to help him.

Eventually, they managed his right leg, then his left. By the end of their endeavor, they were both red in the face and uncomfortable.

“Nice job,” Peter blurted awkwardly. He kicked himself internally.

“Um, thanks I think? It was more of a team effort,” MJ joked. “So I’m guessing we have to get your shirt on now.” She laughed a little, catching Peter’s eye.

“Well, unless you'd rather me go shirtless,” Peter teased jokingly, somewhat breaking the ice after that incredibly unpleasant interaction.

"Shut up,” MJ scoffed, grabbing the shirt she had picked for him off of her bed, less hesitantly this time.

Once Michelle got Peter’s shirt on, they were dangerously close. Close enough that they could feel each other’s breath. They could not only hear but feel each other’s quickening heart beats. They could see the lust and the want in each other’s eyes.

Suddenly, MJ cleared her throat and sat down on her bed, snapping out of whatever the hell that was. He doesn’t like her, is what she kept thinking. Not like that.

“You should get some sleep, Peter. I’ll set up a bed on the floor and you can sleep in mine.”

“MJ, no. Please, you can’t sleep on the floor. It’s your house, I’ll sleep on the floor,” Peter argued.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re still hurt. How about we just sleep in my bed together?” MJ offered.

“I mean, I’m okay with it if you are.”

“Yeah, okay.” It wasn't weird, right? They were friends.

And then they were situating themselves in Michelle's bed, with Peter near the wall and MJ on the open side. They decided it was too risky to have peter on the edge of the bed like that.

They started out back to back, as far apart as they could comfortably be. Actually, scratch that. Nothing about this was comfortable. Why did Michelle decide this was a good idea again?

Neither Peter nor MJ could fall asleep. There was nothing but the sound of slow breathing and a particularly loud kind of silence for about five minutes, until Peter decided to break the void.

“Really sorry if I burdened you tonight, M. Your place was way closer than mine or Ned’s, and no offense, but I kinda knew you wouldn’t be out.” They both turned around so they could talk, and he gave her a sheepish smile.

“Shut up, loser. Of course I wasn’t out, people suck. Except for you. And Ned,” she started. “But mostly you.” She smiled back at him. “And you know I’m always here. You’re never a burden to me, Peter, you’re my best friend.” Michelle's heartbeat pounded in her head like a stampede of feelings that were overwhelming her senses. She told it to quiet down.

There were a million unspoken things hanging in the short distance between them. The bed was small, and their noses were almost touching. MJ’s heartbeat rang even louder, if that was possible.

“Yeah, and you’re a lot more than that to me, MJ,” Peter whispered suddenly, shocking himself and MJ alike.

Michelle didn’t know if it was Peter’s confession or her own flood of feelings that compelled her to do this, but she was doing it anyway. She leaned forward to meet Peter’s face (it wasn’t much of a stretch) and lingered there for a second or two before locking her lips with his.

It felt like a flower blooming at the pit of her stomach all the way to her heart. Was this really happening? Did she just kiss Peter?

“Did you just kiss me?” Peter breathed out in astonishment after Michelle had pulled away.

She laughed breathlessly back as they shared a look, eyes twinkling with what could only be classified as puppy love.

They didn’t speak another word, not because they didn’t want to, but because they didn’t need to. Michelle turned around, back facing Peter, and Peter took it as an invitation to wrap his arm gently around her waist. She brought her own arm to his and held it there, savoring this moment in disbelief that it was actually happening.

“I’m scared I’m going to wake up and realize this was all a dream and none of it was real,” MJ murmured softly. Peter brought his lips to her shoulder and kissed her gently before whispering to her.

“Trust me. This is real.”


End file.
